It's the Holiday Season
by thefangirloftheopera27
Summary: Fun one shots inspired by holiday songs and my favorite characters! Pairings as always are Lucas and Maya, and a mixture of the other four friends. Please read and enjoy the holiday festivities that ensue in the stories! Ch. 1: 12 Days of Christmas. Ch. 2: Baby It's Cold Outside. Ch. 3: Last Christmas
1. 12 Days of Christmas

**12 Days of Christmas**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review letting me know what you think! :)**

"...And that's why I think we should do Secret Santa again this year, because it helps to spread the Christmas spirit for everyone!" Riley announced as she walked out of her father's history classroom towards her locker.

"I guess you're right, Riley. Christmases have actually turned out to be pretty good since mom and Shawn got married. If everyone else agrees, let's do Secret Santa." Maya replied as she opened her locker door.

Riley grinned. "Seriously Maya? You mean it? I'm so glad you've got the Christmas spirit! And you didn't even pinch me for mentioning Secret Santa! Well lucky for us, everyone has already agreed and we are meeting at the bakery this afternoon to draw names!"

* * *

"Alright, so this year for Secret Santa we're all going to pick names and not tell anyone who we got! Everyone's doing it so I don't want to hear anyone complaining! This is our last year together in high school and I want this to be something fun that we all can do together! Everyone reach in the hat and draw out a name!"

Riley passed the hat around the circle, starting with Maya to her left and ending with Farkle on her right. "I mean it, no telling, because it will ruin the surprise of Secret Santa! We'll exchange gifts here at the bakery in 2 weeks so we have some time to come up with some great gifts!" Riley smiled as she hopped up from the couch and headed towards the door.

"See you all tomorrow at school!"

"Bye guys! See y'all tomorrow."

Maya walked up to Lucas as everyone was walking out the bakery door. "So Huckleberry, whose name did you draw?"

Lucas smirked at Maya. "Now Maya, that'd be telling, and I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but if you must know, it's Smackle."

Maya laughed. "Good luck with that, I'll have to figure out what I'm getting you for Christmas, this is what the fourth year I've drawn your name?"

"Just admit Maya, you want me and purposefully draw out my name every year." Lucas replied with a wink.

"Oh yeah Huckleberry, you figured me out. I just can't control myself around you, and always fix the name drawing to always choose you." Maya climbed up the stairs and headed towards the subway. "Bye Huckleberry, see you at school tomorrow."

* * *

 ** _On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me, a partridge in a pear tree_**

"Peaches!"

Maya turned around and saw her best friend Riley running up to her.

"Hey Riles, what's up?"

"There's something with your name on it outside!"

"What are you talking about Riles?"

Riley grabbed Maya's hand and started dragging her towards the front door of the school. "Come on."

The pair of girls walked out the front door, and hanging from a branch on the tree outside was a bag with Maya's name on it.

"Go on, go open it!"

Maya walked over to the tree and grabbed the bag. She pulled out the tissue paper and was surprised to find a pear and a Partridge family CD. "Seriously Riles? You set this up? So you're my Secret Santa?"

"It wasn't me! I just saw that bag there with your name on it."

Maya shook her head and took a bite out of the pear before heading back into the school.

* * *

 ** _On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me two turtledoves_**

Maya opened her locker the next morning to find two boxes of Dove chocolate and caramel turtles, with a note that said _two turtledoves_ attached.

"Riley!"

"It wasn't me, Maya! How could it be? We walked into school together!"

"You could've had your dad do it for you!" Maya narrowed her eyes at her friend. "I'm on to you, Matthews."

"Good morning Maya, Riley." Lucas said, walking up to his friends and interrupting their conversation.

"Hey Huckleberry. Riley here keeps trying to convince me that she's not my Secret Santa, but she's doing a terrible job at it."

Lucas chuckled. "I'm pretty sure Riley isn't your Secret Santa, it's one of our other friends."

"How would you know that?"

Lucas smirked. "See you in class, Maya."

"Huckleberry! Who told you that they drew out my name? It it's not Riley, and it's not you, it's gotta be Farkle, Zay, or Smackle."

Lucas began to walk away, waving over his shoulder. "See you in class Maya."

* * *

 ** _On the third of day Christmas my true love sent to me three French Hens_**

Maya woke up on Saturday morning to the sound of a knock on her bedroom door.

"Baby girl, are you awake? One of your friends just dropped something off for you."

Maya sat up in her bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as her mom opened the door. "Who was it?" Maya asked with a yawn.

Katy smiled and walked into the room carrying a box with a bow on it. "I was asked not to tell you who it was."

Maya rolled her eyes and accepted the box from her mother, who sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Well? Go on and open it!"

Maya looked down at the box sitting on her lap and pulled the lid off. Sitting in the box was 3 small chicken stuffed animals, a beret, and a takeout container of French toast. Maya laughed. "Really?"

"What is it, baby girl?"

Maya shook her head with a smirk on her face. "Three French hens."

* * *

 ** _On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me four calling birds_**

Maya hoped to get to the bakery early before her friends arrived to find out which one of them had been sending her gifts. She walked into the door of Topanga's and was pleased to see that she was the first to arrive out of her friends. Maya sat down in her usual spot and waited for her friends.

"Well if it isn't the Fierce Amazon Warrior herself."

Maya looked up to see the bakery's namesake standing behind the counter. "Hey Topanga."

"Can I get you something while you wait? Riley said everyone wasn't meeting here for another 30 minutes."

"Yeah, I wanted to be early before everyone else got here. I think I'll take a strawberry smoothie for now, thanks Topanga."

Topanga smiled and began to make the smoothie. "Of course Maya. Now why did you want to get here so early?"

Maya sat down at the barstool by the counter. "Well, we all decided to do Secret Santa, and it turns out that someone is giving me gifts for the 12 days of Christmas. You know how I've felt about Christmas, and even now that mom and Shawn have been married and we've had great Christmases, I still find it difficult to deal with surprises. I was hoping that getting here early would help me find out who is giving me all these gifts."

Topanga smiled as she set the smoothie down in front of Maya. "I think it's great how you're embracing the holiday season and even accepting the gifts. I know that it's difficult for you to do surprises, but I think that you should just go along with it and see what happens."

Maya nodded her head and took a sip of her smoothie. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right. And on that note, here you go." Topanga placed a small box in front of Maya.

"What's this?"

"Your friend stopped by earlier and asked me to give this to you when you arrived."

Maya looked down at the box that Topanga handed her. "I thought that I would've beat them by getting here early. Well today would be the fourth day, so four calling birds." She lifted the lid off of the box and pulled out a phone case with a picture of four birds on it. Maya held up the phone case and showed Topanga.

"Oh that's clever." Topanga took a sip of her coffee and nodded towards the door as Maya's friends walked through the door.

* * *

 ** _On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me five golden rings_**

The only good thing about it being Monday at school was lunch time. Maya loved lunch time.

"Sloppy Joes. The best thing about Mondays." Maya grabbed a tray and waited in line, Riley standing in line right behind her.

"What? Sloppy Joe? No, definitely chicken pot pie." Riley grabbed a tray from the stack.

Maya looked over at Farkle who was paying for his lunch and laughed. "Well at least we know that Farkle still can't choose between the Sloppy Joe and the chicken pot pie." Maya continued to follow the line, grabbing a juice and putting it on her tray. "Good afternoon Mrs. Gloria! Happy Sloppy Joe day!"

"Well good afternoon to you sugar! Here's your Sloppy Joe, fries, and some onion rings."

"No it's okay, just the sandwich and fries is good, thanks."

"Sugar, they've already been paid for. I was asked by that darling over there to give you these onion rings today." Gloria pointed towards the table that her friends were all sitting at.

"Okay, Mrs. Gloria, I'll take them. You wouldn't by any chance mind telling me who asked you to give me onion rings would you?"

Gloria just smiled. "They asked me not to." She replied with a wink.

Maya grabbed her tray, walked over to the table and sat down.

"5 golden onion rings, that's tasty." Zay said, reaching over and grabbing an onion ring from Maya's plate.

Maya just rolled her eyes and dug into her sandwich.

* * *

 ** _On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me six geese a laying_**

Maya walked into Mr. Matthews' class the next morning to see a bunch of middle school aged kids laying on the ground. "What the heck is going on?"

Smackle stood by the door with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"Smackle, is that your little brother?"

"Yeah, he owed me a favor for not getting him in trouble."

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why he's here laying on the floor of our history class."

"Just think about it, Maya. They're lying on the floor, there's six of them, and they're from the same middle school I went to, where the mascot was a goose."

"Six geese a laying! Smackle! That's pretty funny actually."

"Yeah, I thought it was clever. Alright you guys, get up. Head back to class." Smackle turned towards Maya. "They're here for a science club field trip."

"That was pretty creative, along with the rest of the days that have already gone by, I'm just glad that I know you're my Secret Santa."

"Hate to break it to you Maya, but I'm not your Secret Santa."

Maya stomped her foot. "Well then it has to be Farkle or Zay, since it's not you, Riley, or Lucas."

* * *

 ** _On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me seven swans a swimming_**

Maya looked down at her phone to check the address that Zay sent to the group chat. Everyone was supposed to be meeting here. She had a feeling that it had to do with her day 7 gift, but she wasn't too sure exactly what it would be. Maya walked into the door and followed the sound that was coming from the open door towards the back of the room. She saw a bunch of dancers dressed in feathered costumes, dancing to a classical song she'd heard before.

"Swan Lake."

Maya turned around to see Zay standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. "I believe today is seven swans a swimming. Well, here's Swan Lake for you."

"You did all this?"

"Technically, yes, but I'm not your Secret Santa."

"Ugh!" Maya growled in frustration, she was so close, so sure that it was Zay who was her Secret Santa, and that he had been the one to set up all of the gifts she had been receiving for the last week. "Well if it's not you, it's gotta be Farkle! He thinks he is so sneaky, trying to get this past me! Where is everyone else?"

As if on cue, the rest of her friends came walking in the door.

"Wow Zay, this looks really good. You did an amazing job setting this up!"

"Thanks Riley, but I can't take all the credit for it, the dancers here are amazing, and it was really nice of them to help out."

"I agree, this is really nice, Zay. I just wish that I knew who set this up for me so I could thank them properly." Maya glanced over towards Farkle, who seemed to be finding the ceiling tile very interesting.

* * *

 ** _On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me eight maids a milking_**

Maya opened her locker and was surprised to see what was in there. She turned towards Riley and motioned towards her locker. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Oh I loved those books!" Riley said, reaching in and grabbing one of the Amelia Bedelia books that was sitting in Maya's locker. Maya grabbed the box of Milk Duds and opened them, shoving a handful into her mouth.

"Eight maids a milking, so eight Amelia Bedelia books and box of Milk Duds? Hmm, at least he's creative."

Riley put the book back into Maya's locker. "Come on Peaches, we'll be late for class."

* * *

 ** _On the ninth day of Christmas my true love sent to me nine ladies dancing_**

Friday! The best day of the school week, the last day of the school week. "I can't wait for this weekend, I'm ready to just chill and do nothing."

"Maya, you act like you don't already do that all the time. Besides, you still have a few more days left of your twelve days!"

"Riles, it's not that much of a secret anymore, I know that it's Farkle. Everyone else already told me that it wasn't them."

"Well I still think that you should just accept it and have fun, and even if your Secret Santa is Farkle, you should act surprised, because he's really going out of his way to do something nice for you."

The sound of the announcement bell cut Riley and Maya's conversation short. "Students, as a special holiday treat, the dance team will be performing a dance routine in the front of the school office."

"Riles, you don't think this is part of the 12 days of Christmas, do you?"

"Peaches, there's only one way to find out, we go and watch the dance performance."

Maya and Riley ran to the front of the school where the dance team was getting set up. Maya quickly counted and noticed that out of the dance team, only 9 of them were here to dance. The music started and it was a funky hip hop version of 12 days of Christmas.

"Riles, this has to be part of the 12 days of Christmas! Even the song was connected!"

"We gotta hurry Peaches, if we're gonna make it to English on time."

"Luckily it's Harper, so we won't get into too much trouble."

* * *

 ** _On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me ten lords a leaping_**

"Ok class, before I let you go for the afternoon, just a little assignment for over the weekend."

The sound of groans could be heard from the students in the classroom.

"Oh come on, it's not that hard. Your assignment is to read the poem on page 245. The poem is very intriguing, and I've heard that it makes people want to jump with joy. Some might even say leap."

The sound of the bell ringing was met with everyone packing up and heading out the door towards the start of their weekend.

Maya stopped by Ms. Harper's desk. "Hey Harper, what's the name of the poem we're supposed to be reading this weekend?"

"She Walks in Beauty by Lord Byron."

Maya turned and looked at her teacher.

"He got to you too?"

"Now, Miss Hunter, I won't tell you which one of your friends shared a little secret with me, but I will say this, read the poem. You might find that you seem to understand it and relate to it a lot more than you're letting on."

"Thanks Harper. Have a good weekend, see you on Monday."

* * *

 ** _On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me eleven pipers piping_**

Maya enjoyed her lazy Saturday, surprised that none of her friends tried to get her to hang out with them, but she knew that they were trying to respect her wishes of having a day of doing nothing. She let her thoughts get the best of her and actually read through the poem that Harper had assigned them to read. It only made her thoughts wander even more. What did the poem mean? How did it tie into all of this? Was Farkle really her Secret Santa? And why did he do all this stuff for her? The sound of her phone chiming shook her from her thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maya, I'm glad you're awake."

"Hey Farkle, yeah I'm awake. I've been up for a while now."

"Really? That's odd for you. Anyways, I was wondering if you had any plans for today, there was something going on today that I really wanted to go to with you."

Was this part of her Secret Santa? Why was he just coming out and asking her? It wasn't very secretive like it had been earlier in the week.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, just dress warm, because it's gonna be outside. I'll stop by your house to pick you up in around 30 minutes."

"Sounds good Farkle, see you then."

A half hour later, Maya runs down the stairs of her apartment to meet Farkle.

"Hey Farkle!"

"Hey Maya." Farkle looked down at his watch. "We gotta hurry if we're gonna be on time."

Farkle grabbed Maya's hand and began to pull her towards the park. He stopped in front of a guy who was tapping on a bunch of PVC pipes, the sounds coming out and sounding like a Christmas carol.

"Farkle, is this the piper? I only see one!"

Farkle chuckled. "Yeah, but its 11am, so technically, it's all there. The eleven pipers piping."

"Well thank you for all this Farkle. I know that Secret Santa is supposed to be secret, but you've done a great job this past week and a half with all the gifts you've gotten for me."

Farkle turned and looked at Maya before walking her over towards the park bench and sitting down.

"I'm glad that you like all of this, but I can't take credit for it. I'm not your Secret Santa."

"Well then who has been giving me gifts all week? Lucas said it wasn't him, Riley told me it wasn't her, Smackle and Zay said it wasn't them, and now you're telling me that it wasn't you. Is this just some kind of joke that someone is playing on me?" Tears began to well up in Maya's eyes.

"Maya don't cry. You're one of my best friends, I never want to see you upset. Do you think that maybe whoever your Secret Santa is lied to you, not because they wanted to play a joke on you, but because they wanted you to have a nice holiday surprise? And you even said it yourself, you've really enjoyed this last week and a half and all the stuff that came with it. Maya, we've all spent so long watching you be sad and glum about the holiday that your Secret Santa wanted to do something that created even more happy memories to go along with the ones that come from your mom and stepdad."

Maya leaned her head on Farkle's shoulder. "Thank you Farkle. So if you're not my Secret Santa, whose name did you draw?"

Farkle chuckled. "Well since we're doing the gift exchange in a couple days anyways, I'll just tell you. I picked Riley's name."

"Awww. What are you getting for her?"

"I'm not really sure, I want it to be special, because she's special, but I haven't really figured out what I want to get her. And even then, your Secret Santa has completely blown all of us out of the water. I guess that's what happens when he's been in love with you for the last 4 years."

Farkle's eyes grew wide as a smirk formed on Maya's face.

"I didn't say anything! I didn't tell you who it is, so don't ask me!"

"I didn't hear anything." Maya said, the smirk on her face getting bigger.

* * *

 ** _On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me twelve drummers drumming_**

Maya woke up on Monday morning excited for the day. Today was the last day of her 12 days of Christmas. Even though Farkle didn't actually say his name, she had a feeling that she knew who her Secret Santa was. Maya looked at her desk and looked at the box she'd set there last night. Lucas's gift. Even if he wasn't her Secret Santa, she was his, and she hoped that he liked his gift as much as she thought he would, especially after her conversation with Farkle the previous day.

Maya jumped out of bed and ran to the shower to get ready for the day, making sure that her hair and makeup were fixed just right. She looked though her closet and decided that jeans and a sweater would be a good combination. After some careful consideration, Maya switched the heeled black boots that she was going to wear for the pair of brown cowboy boots sitting in the back of her closet. She was glad to see that they still fit, having not worn them since their trip to Texas, years ago. Standing back and looking at herself in the mirror, she was pleased with the way that her look came together. She grabbed the gift she had for Lucas and stuck it in her bag. Now she'd just have to wait for the right time to give it to him.

Maya walked into school and was surprised to find a note on her locker. _Meet me at the football field_ it said. Maya glanced down at her phone and checked the time. She was early, and had plenty of time to head to the football field before heading to class.

Maya walked outside and gasped as she saw the entire drumline for the band marching and playing their drums. Maya went and sat on the bleachers, wrapping her jacket tightly around her to ward off some of the chill of the December morning air.

"12 drummers drumming."

Maya turned around and looked up to see Lucas standing there. "So you're my Secret Santa. You're not gonna start singing like the movie _10 Things I Hate About You_ are you?" Maya asked with a smirk.

Lucas chuckled. "No, It's too early in the morning to subject everyone to my voice with a Southern twang. Nice boots by the way."

Maya turned back towards the field, watching the band march off of the field and towards the locker room. She tried to prevent the blush that was spreading across her face, but the cold winter air was just making her cheeks even rosier. "So… you lied to me Huckleberry."

Lucas sat down beside Maya. "I know. Are you mad?"

"I'm not mad, I'm actually pretty impressed that you pulled this off. I was convinced the whole time that Farkle was the one doing all of this. And how did everyone else keep it a secret? Riley can't keep a secret for anything!"

Lucas smiled. "I actually didn't tell Riley, but I needed help from the other three, so they were sworn to secrecy."

Maya scowled her eyes at Lucas. "But you had to know that they would tell me that they weren't my Secret Santa."

"Another part of the plan, they were allowed to tell you that it wasn't them, they just couldn't tell you that it was me."

"Well, I say your plan was pretty fool proof, especially when you told me it wasn't you in the very beginning to throw me off. And it all worked until yesterday, when Farkle and I were talking and he said something that made me realize that it was you, or at least made me really hope that it was you."

"What did he say?"

Maya reached into her bag and pulled out the present that she had for Lucas. "Why don't you go ahead and open up your present?" Maya pressed the box into Lucas's hands.

Lucas looked at Maya with a look of slight confusion on his face, but decided to go ahead and just open the box. He pulled the lid off of the gift box and had a slight intake of breath as he realized what was in the box.

"Merry Christmas Lucas."

Lucas stared at Maya, noticing the teal necklace around her neck. The same teal necklace that was paired with the boots she was wearing. The last time she'd worn them together was in Texas. Thinking of Texas brought back all the thoughts and memories he'd kept hidden about her. Thoughts of the campfire and being close to her filled his mind. He glanced over at the gift she'd given him and then looked up at her face. He saw the vulnerable look on her face, wondering if she was regretting that she gave him mistletoe for Christmas. Neither of them blinked as Lucas placed his warm hands on Maya's cold cheeks, cradling her face between his hands. The stared in each other's eyes for what felt like minutes or hours but was really only a few seconds.

Finally doing what he was too scared to do all those years before, he leaned in and closed the gap between their faces, pressing his lips against Maya's. Her lips met his with the same force and need, erasing the 4 years of lost time between them. The two of them sat there on the cold bleachers, kissing for what felt like a blissful eternity, with a feeling of coming home to a comfort that you didn't know you needed settling in between them. When the need for air was too much, they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together, sharing the same air in their space.

"That was…"

"Yeah. Wow."

Maya giggled as heart rate began to return to normal, all the excitement of finally kissing Lucas catching up to her. "So Huckleberry, what does this all mean?"

"Well, it's only taken us 4 years, 4 Secret Santas and 12 days of Christmas to realize that I'm your true love." Lucas said with a cheeky grin.

"Really Huckleberry? That's how you want our story to start? I'm the one that made the first move."

"Technically I'm the one that kissed you."

"Yeah, but I'm the one that gave you mistletoe."

"Hmm, you are right, and you did come up to me on the subway all those years ago, so I guess this would be our third time dating?"

Maya smirked and shook her head. "Well, you know what they say, third time's the charm."

Lucas laughed and leaned over to kiss Maya again.


	2. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Here's another holiday song that I put with my OTP. Also, it got a little bit dirty, but they're written as consenting adults and there's nothing too risque, so, there's that.**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a comment letting me know what you think! :)**

 **Baby It's Cold Outside**

The first semester of college had finished and Maya and Lucas were finally spending time together since coming back home to New York for winter break. The pair were currently spending the chilly Friday night curled up on the couch watching Christmas movies at Maya's house.

"I just really love the part where his heart grows three sizes and he gives back all the presents." Maya sleepily whispered as she leaned her head against Lucas's arm.

Lucas smiled. "I think you also like it because it reminds you of yourself a little bit, where you started off mean and grumpy and then you turned out to be nice and sweet in the end."

Maya laughed. "Ok Huckleberry, just because that's how our friendship started doesn't mean that I'm the Grinch. And besides, you liked that I was kind of mean to you in middle school, it was our thing. I can still be mean to you if you want me to be."

Lucas just laughed, leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Maya said nothing as she snuggled in closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

 ** _I really can't stay_**

The snow was falling outside as the movie finished. Lucas shifted and started to stretch as Maya sat back up.

"Well this was fun, but I guess I should start to head home before it gets too late."

 ** _Baby it's cold outside_**

"But Huckleberry you're so warm, and it's so cold outside!"

 ** _I've got to go away_**

Lucas chuckled. "I know I'm hot Maya, but I've got to go home."

 ** _Baby it's cold outside_**

Maya snuggled into his arm. "I can't believe you want me to freeze, Hopalong."

 ** _This evening has been_**

"I'm glad we finally got to spend together since we got back from school."

 ** _Been hoping that you'd drop in_**

You're the one who's been hanging out all day with Farkle and Zay the past few days, trying to soak in as much boy time as you can." Maya replied with a smirk.

 ** _So very nice_**

"You know that you've enjoyed spending time with Riley and Smackle, and don't act like you aren't enjoying being spoiled by your parents." Lucas smirked back.

 ** _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_**

Maya grabbed Lucas's hand. "Ooh Huckleberry, you're hands are cold. If you go out like this you'll probably get hypothermia. You should probably just stay."

 ** _My mother will start to worry_**

"Maya, you know my mama would be worried if I don't go home."

 ** _Beautiful, what's your hurry_**

"You could always call and say you'll be a little late."

 ** _My father will be pacing the floor_**

"What about Shawn? How's he gonna react when he sees that I'm still here?"

 ** _Listen to the fireplace roar_**

"Huckleberry, they aren't even here. They're at Shawn's cabin for the weekend because he misses having a fireplace."

 ** _So really I'd better scurry_**

"Okay, but what if Riley comes by and brings Mr. Matthews with her?"

 ** _Sweetheart what's your hurry_**

"Riley isn't going to come by."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's snowing, and Riley loves to drink hot chocolate and watch the snow fall by the window. Hot chocolate sounds pretty good right now, I'm gonna go make some."

Maya hopped up off the couch and went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate.

 ** _Well maybe just half a drink more_**

"Okay, I'll have some hot chocolate, but only like half a cup because I can't stay too much longer."

 ** _Put some music on while I pour_**

"I'm feeling festive, Huckleberry. You should find some Christmas music on the radio while I get the cocoa!"

 ** _The neighbors might think_**

"Maya, what's your neighbor Mrs. Jenkins going to think when she sees me walking out of here later tonight? And doesn't she know that your parents are gone? Won't she tell them?" ****

 ** _Baby, it's bad out there_**

"And I'll tell them that the weather was really bad and that you were a complete gentleman who slept on the couch." Maya walked into the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate.

 ** _Say, what's in this drink_**

Lucas reached out and accepted the cocoa from Maya and took a sip. "mmm. What do you put in this? It's so good."

"The secret is to melt some marshmallows into the cocoa and then add more on top." Maya responded, taking a sip from her own cup. ****

 ** _No cabs to be had out there_**

Maya walked over towards the window. "Wow, I'm pretty sure you're not going to want to leave now, Huckleberry. The roads are completely covered in snow, and there's like no cabs out there right now."

 ** _I wish I knew how_**

"Very funny, Maya." Lucas stood up and walked over towards the window beside Maya.

 ** _Your eyes are like starlight now_**

Maya looked up into Lucas's eyes, staring into his green orbs. "You really should just stay."

 ** _To break this spell_**

Lucas looked down into Maya's bright blue eyes, the shining gleam matching the exaggerated pout on her face. "Maya, you know that I can't. It's getting late and I have to get back since the family is in town."

 ** _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_**

Maya grinned an evil grin and pulled the baseball hat off of Lucas's head before plucking it down onto her own.

"You're such a good little country boy, Huckleberry." Maya teased as she skipped to the other side of the couch.

"Come on Maya, don't be like this. Give me my hat back."

"You're gonna have to catch me if you want your hat back!" Maya shouted as she took off running towards the hallway.

 ** _I ought to say no, no, no, sir_**

Lucas rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath. "Alright fine. That's it." Lucas started to chase after Maya, who seemed to disappear. Lucas checked in the closet and in the bathroom but didn't see her. He walked towards her bedroom to see if she was in there. He walked in and took a quick look around but didn't see her. "Maya I really don't want to go and see if you're in Shawn and Katy's room." Lucas shouted as he started to walk out of Maya's bedroom.

 ** _Mind if I move a little closer_**

Lucas made it about 3 feet from the bedroom door when he heard a shout of 'Surprise!' followed by a weight on his back.

"Maya, is it really necessary for you to jump on my back?"

"Hey, you're the cowboy, I was just wanting to make you feel like you're back in Texas."

 ** _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_**

Lucas walked back towards Maya's bed and sat down so she could hop off of his back.

 ** _What's the sense in hurting my pride_**

Maya looked at Lucas with a serious look on her face. "Am I really that bad to be around that you don't want to stay?" she glanced down at her lap, feeling embarrassed.

 ** _I really can't stay_**

Lucas looked over at Maya and reached his hand out towards her face, turning it so she would look up at him. His heart lurched when he saw her eyes glassy with tears.

"Hey, don't cry." Lucas whispered. "It's not that I don't want to stay here, I do, I really do, it's just that I'm worried what would happen if I did. I don't know if I'd be able to control myself if I was alone with you all night."

 ** _Baby don't hold out_**

Maya sniffled. "What's so wrong with that? Maybe I want it too."

 ** _Ahh, but it's cold outside_**

Lucas groaned. "You're killing me, Smalls. Hearing those words come out of your mouth is just torture." Lucas shifted how he was sitting, inconspicuously adjusting a part of his anatomy that reacted to being this close to Maya.

Maya glanced over and saw Lucas trying to be sneaky and fix himself. She smirked. "You could always just stay." She sing-songed.

 ** _I simply must go_**

"Like I said, it'd probably be the best idea if I braved the snow and headed home."

 ** _Baby, it's cold outside_**

Maya reached her hand out and slowly ran it up Lucas's arm. "But it's so cold outside, what if you freeze?" She said in a dramatic pouty voice.

 ** _The answer is no_**

Lucas watched as Maya's hand slowly ran up his arm and stopped on his chest. He gulped.

 ** _Ooh baby, it's cold outside_**

"It's so cold outside, don't you think so?" Maya asked him, her hand running up his chest towards the nape of his neck.

 ** _This welcome has been_**

Lucas could only stare as Maya turned and faced him, her face getting closer to his.

 ** _I'm lucky that you dropped in_**

"Thanks for coming over and watching a movie with me, Huckleberry." Maya whispered with a husky voice.

 ** _So nice and warm_**

A shiver ran up Lucas's spine as the warmth of Maya's breath tickled the shell of his ear.

 ** _Look out the window at that storm_**

Maya glanced out the window. "Wow, it's snowing pretty hard right now."

 ** _My sister will be suspicious_**

"Maya, you know that Gretchen is going to know that something is going on with us if I don't get home soon."

 ** _Your lips look so delicious_**

"Shhhh." Maya ran her finger across Lucas's lips, to stop him from talking.

 ** _My brother will be there at the door_**

"And Alex is back in town too, he's gonna be wondering where I am also."

 ** _Waves upon a tropical shore_**

"It's so cold outside. I wish it was summer again so we could go to the beach again. You and your tanned muscular body. Remember the red bikini that I wore?"

 ** _My maiden aunt's mind is vicious_**

The thought of Maya in the red bikini sent all the blood from his brain to another part of his body. _No. Must be strong. Can't give in. Think about Aunt Myrtle._ Lucas smiled a relieved smile as he felt his problem start to go away and the blood flow back to the other parts of his body. __

**_Gosh your lips look delicious_**

Maya pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, and Lucas knew he was a goner.

 ** _Well maybe just one little kiss more_**

"Screw it." Lucas said as he closed the gap between him and Maya, pressing his lips against hers.

 ** _Never such a blizzard before_**

"I've never seen this much snow fall here in my life." Maya breathed out between kisses.

 ** _I've got to go home_**

"Yeah, there's no way I can make it home is this." Lucas murmured as he pulled his hoodie over his head.

 ** _You'll freeze to the bone out there_**

"You'd freeze to death if you tried to walk out there, the smartest thing for you to do is stay here." Maya sighed as Lucas trailed kisses down her neck, pulling her shirt off.

 ** _Say, lend me your coat_**

Lucas sat up and pulled his t shirt over his head, tossing it towards the chair in Maya's room, where it landed on top of the letterman jacket that she stole from him their junior year of high school.

 ** _It's up to your knees out there_**

Lucas continued to trail kisses down Maya's torso, his hands working to unbutton her jeans and pull them off, his hand gliding back up her smooth legs, over her knees and thighs to the apex between her legs.

 ** _You've really been grand_**

Maya moaned when Lucas's hand brushed against her, sending tingling sensations all throughout her body. "Lucas, you're still wearing too much clothing." With strength he didn't see coming, she flipped them over so that he was laying on his back with her straddling him.

 ** _I thrill when you touch my hand_**

Maya ran her hand down Lucas's bare chest and slowly began to unbutton his jeans.

 ** _But don't you see_**

Lucas closed his eyes and groaned as Maya's small hand began to touch him in ways he'd only dreamed about.

 ** _How can you do this thing to me_**

"Maya, you gotta stop, or this isn't gonna last that long." Lucas grasped her thighs and flipped them back over, Maya wrapping her legs around his waist.

 ** _There's bound to be talk tomorrow_**

Lucas glanced down at Maya, her eyes filled with desire. "Maya, are you sure you want to do this? If this happens, I don't want it to be a onetime thing, I want you to be mine."

 ** _Making my life long sorrow_**

"Huckleberry! You can buy me roses, take me on a date, and propose to me tomorrow, right now I want this so stop talking and hurry up already!"

 ** _At least there will be plenty implied_**

Lucas chuckled and leaned down to kiss Maya again. The two moved slowly with each other, savoring the feeling of finally being together.

 ** _If you caught pneumonia and died_**

Lucas looked down to where Maya was peacefully sleeping against his chest. He smiled. This was way better than trying to go home in the freezing cold and getting sick.

 ** _I really can't stay_**

Lucas slowly reached over and grabbed his phone out of his jeans pocket.

 _Huckleberry Friar: Zay, I need a favor_

 _Zaywhat: Yeah man, what's up?_

 ** _Get over that hold out_**

 _Huckleberry Friar: If anyone asks, I'm staying at your house tonight_

 _Zaywhat: and where might I ask are you actually staying?_

 _Huckleberry Friar: ZAY._

 _Zaywhat: No! You didn't! It's about time! Tell Maya I said hi :D_

Putting down his phone, Lucas looked over to where Maya was just waking up from her nap. "Zay says hi."

"Well I guess everyone will know that we're together by the morning." Maya laughed.

 ** _Baby it's cold outside_**

 _Mama, It's snowing really hard out. Staying at Zay's tonight, see you in the morning._ Message Sent.


	3. Last Christmas

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

 **Love it? Hate it? Leave me a comment letting me know what you think! :)**

 **Last** **Christmas**

 ** _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_**

 ** _But the very next day you gave it away_**

 ** _This year, to save me from tears_**

 ** _I'll give it to someone special_**

Maya stared at the paper she just pulled from the hat. "Unbelievable." She thought, cursing herself for agreeing to do Secret Santa again this year.

 ** _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_**

 ** _But the very next day you gave it away_**

 ** _This year, to save me from tears_**

 ** _I'll give it to someone special_**

The ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future must be laughing at her, pulling Huckleberry's name again this year? "No, not Huckleberry, Lucas. Call him Lucas. That's Riley's ex-boyfriend, so I can't just go back to calling him Huckleberry."

 _ **Once bitten and twice shy**_

 _ **I keep my distance**_

 ** _But you still catch my eye_**

 _ **Tell me, baby**_

 ** _Do you recognize me?_**

 ** _Well, it's been a year_**

 ** _It doesn't surprise me_**

Maya thought about Christmas last year and how she'd given him the painting she'd made of the campfire and sky in Texas that night where they'd almost kissed. "Almost." She thought bitterly, remembering what could've been.

 ** _(Merry Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it_**

 _ **With a note saying, "I love you, " I meant it**_

 _ **Now, I know what a fool I've been**_

 _ **But if you kissed me now**_

 _ **I know you'd fool me again**_

She remembered how warm his cheek was when she kissed it last Christmas after giving him his gift when he had gotten back from Texas, and how her heart started to break because she knew she had to lock this away in the dungeon with her ballerina dreams.

 _ **L**_ ** _ast Christmas, I gave you my heart_**

 ** _But the very next day you gave it away_**

 ** _This year, to save me from tears_**

 ** _I'll give it to someone special_**

It'd been almost a year since Riley and Lucas had broken up, having broken up two days before New Years last year, avoiding the awkward New Years kiss. Maya had spent that New Year's Eve with just Riley, ringing in the new year the way they had years before, before boyfriends and cowboys and crushes that crushed your heart.

 ** _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_**

 ** _But the very next day you gave it away_**

 ** _This year, to save me from tears_**

 ** _I'll give it to someone special_**

Maya thought about what to get him this year. After last year's gift that was really personal, which may or may not had been the reason why Lucas and Riley broke up, "No, don't think about it. Don't think about how you were probably the reason that Riley and her soulmate didn't work." Maya pushed the guilty thoughts down, trying to forget the heated stares that Lucas had sent her way throughout the year, especially when he thought she wasn't looking.

 ** _A_** _**crowded room, friends with tired eyes**_

 _ **I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice**_

 _ **My god, I thought you were someone to rely on**_

 _ **Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on**_

"You don't like him anymore. You only wanted a nice boy because you were turning into Riley. Besides, that's Riley's ex-boyfriend, and friends don't do that to each other." Maya nodded her head in confirmation at herself. "Huckleberry probably only stares at you because he's still upset that you ruined his relationship with Riley last year."

A face o ** _n a lover with a fire in his heart_**

 ** _A man under cover but you tore me apart_**

 ** _Now, I've found a real love you'll never fool me again_**

Maya sat on the floor in her room contemplating the gift that she'd gotten Lucas. "Is this appropriate for our level of friendship now? Is it too personal?" Maya wrapped it up and then began to wrap up the gloves she'd gotten as a back up gift, scared she'd chicken out with her original present. "We'll see what everyone else gets, and then you can give Huckleberry his gift. Not Huckleberry, Lucas." Maya reminded herself.

 _ **Last Christmas, I gave you my heart**_

 _ **But the very next day you gave it away**_

 _ **This year, to save me from tears**_

 _ **I'll give it to someone special**_

The group sat around the bakery, opening their gifts one by one. Riley had gotten Smackle a book of 999 Calculus problems, "guaranteed to give you even more of an educational edge for college." Zay had given Farkle the entire boxed set to all the Star Wars movies, as well as tickets to the new movie, Maya didn't think she'd ever seen Farkle cry that much. Maya smiled as Smackle handed Zay tickets to the Spurs/Knicks basketball game, explaining how she wanted to combine his love of sports with his new and old home, Smackle looked both confused and content at the long hug he'd given her. Farkle stood up and grabbed his present, handing it to Riley. As soon as she opened it, she cried and threw her arms around Farkle. The boy had done good. He'd somehow found a mint condition Mr. Bear bear, as well as the teddy bear tea set accessory that went with it.

 ** _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_**

 ** _But the very next day you gave it away_**

 ** _This year, to save me from tears_**

 ** _I'll give it to someone special_**

Maya smiled at her two friends who had in an awkward relationship tango since Farkle and Smackle had broken up in June, hoping that maybe love could work out for the two. Maya glanced over at Smackle and saw that she was smiling at the pair as well, and trying to be sneaky, stealing glances towards Zay.

 ** _A face on a lover with a fire in his heart_**

 ** _A man under cover but you tore him apart_**

 ** _Maybe next year I'll give it to someone_**

 ** _I'll give it to someone special_**

Maya took a deep breath and steeled herself. "Alright Lucas, it looks like it's just you and me. You go first."

Lucas glanced around at his friends only feeling slightly self conscious about being put on the spot. "Okay, but let's go outside to the tables so I can explain your gift with a little more privacy."

Maya turned to look at her friends before standing up to go outside.

Riley smiled at her. "It's okay Maya, go ahead."

Maya stood up and followed Lucas outside, sitting down at one of the tables. They sat there quietly for a minute or two before Lucas finally spoke.

"Maya. I wasn't really sure what to get you for Christmas this year. I wasn't sure how receptive you'd be of anything from me, especially since you barely even talk to me anymore, let alone call me nicknames," Lucas out his hand up to pause Maya's protest. "Let me finish, before I chicken out." Maya closed her mouth and sat back in her seat. "What I'm trying to say, is that I miss you. I miss how we used to be when we would play our game. I miss you calling me names and making fun of me. This last year without you had me miserable."

Maya took Lucas's pause in conversation as a sign that she could say something. "I've been here the entire time, everyone tried to convince me that I was turning into Riley, so it was just easier to abandon anything related to that and you're the one who said that you didn't like when we went back and forth with each other. Last year when we went to the ski cabin, you said that my fun reckless side wasn't what you liked about me, and since I wasn't Riley anymore, there was no reason for me to act like myself again around you." Maya tried to blink away the tears that were pooling in her eyes. "Here." Maya handed him the box with the gloves and stood up to leave.

"Maya wait. At least let me give you your present, and let me explain."

Maya turned back around and glanced back towards the bakery, seeing her four other friends staring through the window. She rolled her eyes, but sat back down at the table that Lucas was sitting at.

"You have my attention."

Lucas passed the box towards Maya and she slowly pulled off the paper and then removed the lid. Maya pulled out the picture frame filled with pictures of the two of them and a bunch of things that he liked about Maya. "Maya, even though you think that I only liked you because you were turning into Riley, you're wrong. And when you said at the ski lodge that us tangling is what I like about you, when I said it wasn't, I didn't mean it that way. I meant that there were so many other ways that I like you, and there's so many other things about you that I like. Yes I love it when we tangled and had our game, but I didn't realize how much it meant to me until we didn't have that anymore. I miss it, I miss you. I miss you being in my life like you used to be. I love your wild, careless side, I love that you're one of the most loyal friends there is, and that you hung off the side of a cliff to save our friend. I love that you're passionate, about your art and saving the arts. I love that you're funny, you always have a comment in class that makes everyone laugh. I love that you're a wonderful person, and you don't even have to try to get people to like you. What I'm trying to say, Maya, is that I really want us to be best friends again, and I don't want to get my hopes up, but maybe even something more."

Maya looked up from the pictures in her hands to see Lucas looking at her with a soft smile on his face. The tears were slowly falling down her face. Maya wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

Maya cleared her throat. "Umm, here." Maya grabbed the package with the gloves out of Lucas's hand. Confused, he looked up at her and wondered why she was taking back the present she'd gotten for him. She reached in the chair beside her and grabbed the other present that she had with her. She smiled slightly. "Given the recent circumstances, I think that this gift might be a little bit better than the first gift." She handed Lucas the present.

Lucas opened the box and felt his heart quicken. He stared down at the golden rodeo belt buckle. He gently ran his finger over the engraved word across the belt buckle, Huckleberry.

"Merry Christmas Huckleberry."


End file.
